Вдвоём с тобой 2 вариант
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Война близится к концу, но никто не знал об этом. Минерва и Гермиона боялись, что могут погибнуть в битве, так и не сказав друг другу самое главное. И тогда одна из них делает то, на что не решилась бы в мирное время. Femslash. Please reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Dedicate to Maggie Smith

Вдвоём с тобой, вдвоём с тобой

Остались ты да я.

Любимая, любимая, бесценная моя.

На bun твой чёрный я смотрю*,

Не налюбуюсь за день.

Птиц улетевших, белый пух

Пристал к отдельным прядям.

Пусть у тебя** на волосах

Лежит, не тая, снег.

Но ты, моя любимая,

Как прежде, лучше всех.

Песня «Исчезли солнечные дни» исполняет Валерий Леонтьев.

* На bun твой чёрный я смотрю (bun - пучок на затылке у Минервы, у неё чёрные волосы), в оригинале - «На косы я твои смотрю».

** «...у тебя» - в песне это слова «у меня».

XXX

Всё началось за несколько часов до финальной битвы, которая произошла второго мая 1998 года.

Мы все делали всё возможное, чтобы усилить защиту школы. Реддл сказал, что битва начнётся ровно в полночь.

««Ровно в полночь...» Мне казалось, что я думаю только об этих словах.

Начнётся битва... никто не знает, кто выживет, а кто погибнет. Никто - ни мы, ни Лорд со своими сторонниками.

Что будет, если я погибну и не открою тайну самому дорогому человеку на свете?»

Из раздумий, естественно во время работы, меня вывела Она.

- Мисс Грэйнджер, вы сделали, что я вам говорила?

- Да, профессор...

Я посмотрела на ведьму так, как будто видела в последний раз.

«Может быть, это - правда», - с ужасом подумала я.

В моём взгляде было отчаяние и любовь, которую я пыталась сдерживать в себе все семь учебных лет.

Ведьма подошла ко мне и крепко обняла. Профессор как будто хотела сказать мне то, что я хотела сказать Ей: «Не покидай меня, пожалуйста, выживи...»

Я поняла, что произошедшее - правда, что первый шаг сделала Она, а не я.

- Гермиона, у нас нет времени, послушай, что я тебе скажу. Я полюбила тебя в тот день, когда мы впервые встретились. Скоро начнётся битва за Хогвартс. Дорогая, не покидай меня, пожалуйста, выживи... Называй меня «Минерва»... Может быть, мы никогда...

- Минерва, не говори так, ты выживешь, я знаю, постарайся... Я тоже люблю тебя с того дня, как впервые попала в нашу школу.

- Гермиона, посмотри на меня, может, в последний раз...

- Почему ты так говоришь? Я не могу тебя потерять.

- Потому, что я - пессимист.

- Я - тоже, но только не сейчас.

Я подняла голову, но ведьма не дала заглянуть в её огромные синие глаза.

Мина в ту же секунду запечатлела на моих губах жаркий поцелуй.

- Пора идти.

- До встречи.

- Куда это ты собралась, дорогая? - лукаво спросила Минерва.

- Я думала... я нужна на пятом этаже... говорили, он хуже защищён.

- Филиус дал мне задание укрепить ещё раз Северную башню. Он сказал, что лучше это делать не одной, чтобы защита была сильнее.

- И куда ты теперь пойдёшь?

Я взяла Мину за руку и сказала: «Пойдём».

Я пошла за Ней в Северную башню. Честно говоря, я бы пошла за Минервой хоть на край света.

XXX

XXX

Мы выжили. Гарри победил дьявола Тома Нарволо Реддла или Волан-де-Морта, что одно и то же.

Это было второго мая 1998 года.

XXX

К началу лета Хогвартс выглядел так же прекрасно, как и тысячу лет назад, при Основателях.

Хогвартс ещё много веков будет домом для тех, кто учит магии и тех, кто эти знания получает. Он будет домом для обслуживающего персонала, для призраков...

XXX

Прошло несколько дней, как мы с Минервой вернули моих родителей из Австралии и вернули им память.

Теперь они помнят всё, кроме одного года - июнь 1997 - июнь 1998 года. Этот год для них похож на дом двенадцать на Гриммаулд Плэйс. Люди думают, что на той улице неправильная нумерация домов. Они к этому так привыкли, что считают такую нумерацию домов нормальной. И у моих родителей также - они считают, что этого года не было. Их воспоминания обрываются на весне 1997, а продолжаются с лета 1998 года. А это лето началось всего неделю назад.

Мои родители, стоматологи, продолжают лечить больных, как будто ничего не было.

Конечно, у них на работе нам с Минервой пришлось применить некоторые неопасные заклинания, чтобы никто не понял, что произошло нечто необычное.

XXX

Мина пришла к нам домой час назад. Родители тогда уже давно уехали на работу.

Ведьма не звонила в дверь. Она зашла почти бесшумно, применив заклинание Алохомора. Дело в том, что это заклинание, применённое у нас дома, не отслеживается Министерством Магии.

- Минерва! - я бросилась в объятия самого дорогого человека на свете.

- Подожди немного, я должна надеть тапочки.

- Хорошо, - отстранилась я. - Как ты знаешь, родители на работе.

- Вот поэтому я и пришла. Всё, я готова, пойдём в комнату.

XXX

Сейчас часы показывают без четверти одиннадцать.

Минерва решила задать мне самый важный вопрос.

- Гермиона, что ты хочешь делать летом?

- Не знаю, а ты?

- Не знаю вместе с тобой.

- На что ты намекаешь, я не понимаю? - удивилась я.

- Давай вместе... - намекнула ведьма.

- Что именно? Хотя, я думаю, мы и сейчас вместе.

- Это не то, что я имею в виду. Как хорошо дома... вместе...

- В пригороде... Эдинбурга?.. - еле выговорила я.

- Да, но откуда ты... знаешь?

- Надо запирать ящики стола, дорогая директриса, да так, чтобы никто, кроме тебя, не открыл. Я недавно зашла в твой кабинет, находящийся за горгульей, и узнала не только место расположения дома профессора Минервы МакГонагалл, директора школы Чародейства и...

- Перестань, прошу тебя. Я и так знаю, кто я такая, что умею и что достигла.

Я решила пойти обманным путём и задать такие вопросы, на которые Мина точно ответит, так как не почувствует подвоха.

- Ты когда-нибудь полюбила хоть одно лицо мужского пола? - Как только я задала этот вопрос, я поняла, что ничего не вышло. Минерва поняла, что я имела в виду.

- Альбус был для меня как отец. Кто-то ещё? - удивлённо спросила ведьма. - Никогда в жизни! Вообще-то, я поняла, что ты имеешь ввиду.

- Хорошо, тогда... А женского пола?

Минерва мечтательно улыбнулась, а потом сказала: «Когда-то было несколько поцелуев. Но я не была инициатором».

- Ты не была инициатором, но это было. Почему? - удивлённо спросила я, хотя, на самом деле, я сама могла ответить на этот вопрос.

- У меня сильная воля, Гера. Но, когда подруга хотела меня поцеловать, я не могла противостоять этому.

- Когда подруга (я посмотрела на Минерву) поцеловала меня, я тоже не могла этому противостоять.

- Разве у тебя кто-то был? - удивилась ведьма, хотя прекрасно знала правду.

- Думаю, я с ней и не расставалась. Кажется, я и сейчас вместе с ней. Ты так не думаешь?

- Я полностью согласна с тобой. Кстати, нужно написать родителям записку о том, где ты будешь несколько следующих дней, да и потом...

- В каком смысле? - поинтересовалась я. Я надеялась на то, что...

- Как ты иначе объяснишь, где будешь проводить по несколько дней подряд? Сейчас ты ещё у себя дома, но ты же хочешь жить _у__нас_ дома?

Я полностью обнаглела и спросила: «А можно не только?..»

Мы сидели в объятиях друг друга. Минерва решила, что я хочу большего.

- Как скажешь, Гера.

- Что ты де...

Я не договорила, потому что ведьма нежно прижалась губами к моим губам.

- Как ты просила, - ответила Минерва через некоторое время.

- Я не об этом, любимая. Хотя, это было тоже...

- Тогда о чём?

- По нескольку дней подряд... Я знаю, что ты хочешь большего.

- Как будто ты не хочешь?

После этих слов Минерва немного наклонила меня и я полулегла в объятия обожаемой ведьмы.

XXX

- О, кажется маглы идут, - сказала я.

- Прекрасно, пойдём их встретим, - ответила Учитель.

- Не надо. Пускай они зайдут в эту комнату и сами всё поймут, - запротестовала я.

- Ну, хорошо. Так даже лучше, - согласилась волшебница.

С этими словами Минерва поцеловала меня в щёку и отстранилась.

- Может, не надо так явно?

- Они ещё сюда не зашли, так что... - прошептала ведьма.

Я села и Минерва крепко обняла меня.

XXX

- Гермиона, мы пришли, - сказала мама. Родители открыли дверь в комнату и увидели то, что никак не ожидали увидеть.


	2. Chapter 2

Родители были удивлены? Нет, удивление - слишком слабое слово. Оно не способно описать то, что чувствовали родители, как только открыли дверь. Они были поражены настолько, что в первую минуту не смогли ничего сказать.

Но потом мама начала говорить: «Гермиона...»

Я не дала договорить.

- Это - Минерва МакГонагалл, лучший профессор Хогвартса и мой бывший декан.

Родители не могли поверить в то, что их дочь ведёт себя с бывшим преподавателем-деканом так, как будто они - родственники или очень близкие друзья. Почему бывшая студентка находится в объятиях бывшего преподавателя-декана, которая по возрасту годится ей в бабушки?

Если бы кто-нибудь чужой увидел нас в то время, то этот человек сказал бы, что мы - бабушка и внучка. А как иначе?

Ведь никто, абсолютно никто, не подумал бы, что мы - чужие люди, более того, бывший профессор-декан и её студентка, слишком сильно влюблённые в друг друга. По родству - чужие. По правде - самые близкие люди.

Родители были поражены ещё сильнее, когда я посмотрела на ведьму и попросила: «Минерва...»

Это, как считали родители, было самым неожиданным из всего, что они только что видели и слышали.

Но они ещё не слышали то, что скажет моя обожаемая ведьма.

- Я хочу пригласить Гермиону к себе домой на лето, - сказала Минерва своим прекрасным голосом так, как будто говорила о совершенно обыденных вещах.

А о том, что будет потом, когда лето закончится, я предпочитала не думать. Хотя я, как и мисс МакГонагалл, была пессимистом. Точнее, оптимистическим пессимистом, потому что благодаря Минерве я научилась смеяться.

На самом деле, находясь вместе с Минервой МакГонагалл в неформальной обстановке хотя бы полчаса, смеяться будет даже тот, кто практически не смеётся.

- Конечно, профессор МакГонагалл, - почти одновременно сказали родители.

«Да... Для них Минерва - «профессор МакГонагалл», а для меня... Знали бы они, что было между нами. А что будет...» - подумала я, зная, что сегодня будет что-то большее, чем было между нами до этого.

Родители никогда бы не смогли предположить, что чувства их восемнадцатилетней дочери к семидесятивосьмилетней ведьме настолько сильны, что она хочет быть с ней всю оставшуюся жизнь.

XXX

Я собралась за полчаса. Я старалась взять всё самое необходимое как можно быстрее, иначе... Если бы родителей не было дома, я бы могла сесть рядом с Минервой на свою кровать (на которой мы сидели до этого, а сейчас ведьма была на ней одна), а потом повалить мисс МакГонагалл и устроиться рядом. О, Мерлин, как я хочу спать вместе с Миной!

XXX

Минерва, я готова, - сказала я, как будто там не было родителей. Ведьма встала с кровати и взяла меня за руку.

Мы вышли в коридор, надели куртки и обувь.

Я обещала писать раз в два-три дня.

Естественно, я сдержала обещание, но мы (да, мы обе), писали в основном о том, что у нас всё хорошо.

Мы вышли на улицу и спрятались за ближайшим деревом.

Минерва прижала меня к себе и нежно поцеловала. А потом мы аппарировали домой к Минерве.

«Может быть, к нам домой», - подумала я перед тем, как мы оказались в Шотландии - самой прекрасной страны в мире.

Я любила Шотландию задолго до Хогвартса. Татэн и волынка - вот то, за что я слишком сильно люблю страну Минервы МакГонагалл, а теперь и мою страну (по крайней мере, на лето). Нашу Шотландию.

- Добро пожаловать к нам домой, - сказала Минерва, когда мы удачно аппарировали недалеко от красивого двухэтажного дома.

Вскоре мы вошли в дом.

- Хочешь посмотреть, где жила маленькая Минерва?

- Ты хочешь сказать, что этому дому восемьдесят лет или больше?

- Кажется, мисс Грэйнджер у вас высшая оценка по Заклинаниям?

- О, Мерлин. - Чтобы здание, построенное волшебным способом, простояло не одну сотню лет, необходимо накладывать на здание реставрационные заклинания один раз в десять лет. Правильно, профессор МакГонагалл?

- Двадцать баллов...

- Это не честно! Я уже не студентка, ты тоже. Следовательно, мы не имеем право говорить подобные вещи. Это - то же самое, если бы я обратилась к себе с такими словами. Я же не студентка Гриффиндора. Я - твой вечный Львёнок, мама Львица.

- Срок десятилетия истёк прошлым летом.

- Значит... следующее наложение реставрационного заклинания будет в 2007 году.

- Кто знает, может быть, мы будем накладывать это заклинание вместе.

- Ты намекаешь, что мы... да, на каникулах мы будем вместе, - сказала я, хотя хотела намного большего.

Через несколько минут мы оказались в спальне Минервы.

- Вот здесь Минерва Мэгги МакГонагалл спала семьдесят восемь лет.

Мы сели на кровать, а потом Минерва незаметно повалила меня на неё.

- Что ты сделала? - удивилась я. - Если бы не родители, я бы тебя повалила на кровать ещё в Англии.

- Ты бы лучше не возмущалась, а подумала о том, что будет, когда кончится лето.

- Об этом я предпочитаю не думать.

- Зря ты так считаешь, очень зря.

- Я не хочу об этом думать, потому, что не могу предстать, что буду без тебя.

- Всё будет хорошо, любимая, - сказала Минерва и погладила меня по голове.

Наконец, мы встали с кровати.

«Очень удобная», - подумала я.

- Гермиона Джин Грэйнджер, согласна ли ты... - ведьма замолчала.

Если бы я не знала Минерву слишком хорошо, то подумала бы, что она собралась делать мне предложение.

- С чем?

- ... стать профессором Трансфигурации в школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс?

- В тот момент ничто не могло обрадовать меня сильнее.

- Спасибо, Мина, - тихо сказала я, а потом прижалась губами к губам самой прекрасной и обожаемой ведьмы. Да, с которой я проведу всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

- Я не могу поверить, что мы будем вместе.

- Только в школе, увы...

- Почему «увы»? Откуда кто узнает, что я сплю не у себя в спальне, а сама-знаешь-где?

- Хорошо выкрутились, профессор Грэйнджер.

- А вы не согласны, профессор МакГонагалл?

- Конечно, согласна. Иначе я бы не поцеловала тебя перед финальной битвой.

XXX

Я обошла с Минервой весь дом, мы по очереди зашли «сами-знаете-куда».

Потом мы пообедали.

Когда посуда была вымыта, Минерва услышала за спиной тихое мяуканье.

Ведьма не выдержала и превратилась в полосатую кошку.

Рядом с ней был котёнок, слишком похожий на неё. Это была я.

Я подошла к Минерве и потёрлась об её прекрасный мех. Кошка замяукала от удовольствия. Она попыталась убежать, но я не дала этого сделать.

Я разлеглась на полу, подставляя животик солнцу.

Кошка подошла ко мне и провела лапой по моему животику. Я замурлыкала от удовольствия.

Неожиданно, Минерва превратилась в человека и взяла меня на руки и стала гладить везде, где возможно.

Я не знала, рада ли я тому, что стала анимагом.

Я собралась с силами (которых было больше, чем у Учителя) и вырвалась из рук Мины.

Я превратилась в человека.

Я подошла к ведьме, закинула руки ей за шею и поцеловала прямо в губы.

- Это тебе. Спасибо за то, что только что было.

- Ты начала первая.

- Сама виновата, что такая прекрасная.

- Кстати, у детей спрашивают: «Кого ты больше любишь: маму или папу?» Что ты скажешь? Только не задумываясь.

- Минерву МакГонагалл, кого же ещё?

- Да ладно тебе, я серьёзно спрашиваю.

- Хорошо. А я серьёзно отвечаю - маму Львицу Минерву МакГонагалл. Так правильно?

- Конечно, правильно. Как всегда.

- Знаешь, что я больше всего хочу?

- Что? - поинтересовалась ведьма.

- Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты была моей бабушкой.

- Я тоже этого хочу, Гермиона МакГонагалл.

- Я очень хотела, чтобы ты когда-нибудь так назвала меня. Я очень тебе благодарна, - сказала я и обняла ведьму. - Девочки мечтают о том, что, когда вырастут, выйдут за так называемого принца на белом коне. То есть они хотят, чтобы их муж был самым-самым. Я никогда не думала о женитьбе. Потом, на четвёртом курсе, я окончательно поставила крест на замужестве. И причина моего решения находится совсем рядом. Между прочим, магловская английская королева Елизавета I Тюдор ещё в восемь лет решила, что никогда не выйдет замуж.

- Гера, но...

- Не надо ничего отрицать. На четвёртом курсе я окончательно поняла, что не смогу никогда полюбить кого-то сильнее. Если бы я вышла замуж, например, за Рона, то это был бы самообман. Я бы каждый день думала о той, что мне дороже всего на свете. Я бы понимала, что сделала страшную ошибку и даже дети (если бы они у нас родились) не смогли бы мне подарить то ощущение счастья, которое... Я счастлива, любимая. Ты - причина моего счастья.

Потом мы отправились гулять.

Минерва оделась как самая настоящая магла - штаны, футболка, куртка, ботинки и кепка.

- О, Мерлин... - еле выдохнула я от восторга.

Передо мной была прекрасная магла, которая выглядела не старше шестидесяти лет, скорее - пятьдесят пять.

Ведьма только усмехнулась.

- Впервые увидела мисс МакГонагалл в штанах? Ты думала, что я буду одета почти как в школе. Ну уж нет. Ты ещё не видела меня в ночной рубашке.

- Не волнуйся, увижу.

Мы вышли на улицу. Казалось, что мы - бабушка и внучка.

Через несколько минут Минерва побежала, потом оглянулась и крикнула: «Давай, догони».

Я побежала за ведьмой, но никак не могла догнать.

Только через минуту я дотронулась рукой до её спины.

- Поймала! - обрадовалась я и обняла мисс МакГонагалл.

И сейчас, почему-то Минерва напомнила мне фотографию Астрид Линдгрен, где она играла с детьми в парке. Я видела её в одной интересной книге о волшебнице из Стокгольма, для нас - о магловской ведьме.

- Никогда бы не сказала, что тебе столько лет.

- Конечно, здоровье не то, что раньше. В прежние времена...

- Ты что, хотела стать чемпионом по бегу?

- А что ещё делать, когда есть два брата-близнеца, старше на шесть лет и двадцать дней?

- Продолжим? Папа - патолог из больницы святого Мунго, мама - секретарь в Министерстве Магии.

Я стала рассказывать про свои чувства к нашей удивительной Шотландии.

- ... ещё до тебя, правда! Я не обманываю.

- Верю, Гера.

Ни один магл не сказал бы, что мы - ведьмы. Более того, ни один волшебник или ведьма не смог бы узнать Минерву. Для того, чтобы понять, кто эта прекрасная женщина, нужно было внимательно на неё посмотреть.

- Мина, почему ты раньше не сказала про то, что мы останемся вместе?

- Я хотела, чтобы ты узнала об этом у нас дома, в нашей дорогой Шотландии. Это очень много значит для меня.

XXX

Мы вернулись домой, когда пора было ужинать.

XXX

После того, как мы пришли домой, прошло уже полтора часа.

На часах было десять часов пополудни.

- Гера, пошли спать.

Не думая ни секунды, я отправилась в спальню Минервы. А куда же ещё? Думаете, я буду спать отдельно от мисс МакГонагалл? Ни за что.

Мы зашли в спальню и постелили кровать.

Потом мы переоделись в ночные рубашки.

Наконец, Минерва распустила волосы и осталась без своего шикарного пучка на затылке. Но, вместо этого, я увидела роскошные длинные чёрные волосы.

- Вот так выглядит твоя Минерва, когда собирается ложиться спать, - сказала ведьма, видя моё восхищение.

Минерва легла в кровать, я залезла следом за ней.

- Иди ко мне, любимая. - Мисс МакГонагалл знала, что я хочу.

- Я легла в объятия ведьмы и посмотрела в её огромные синие глаза. То, что я видела было настолько прекрасным, что не поддаётся описанию. Хотя... синева, почти сводящая с ума и доводящая до состояния блаженства. Эти удивительные глаза притягивали меня сильнее самого сильного магнита. Но я знала, что этому должен придти конец. К тому же, что-то будет после этого.

- Минерва... - сказала я, наконец.

Волшебнице показалось, что она сама позвала себя. Мой голос был слишком похож на её. Почему? Раньше я слишком сильно хотела научиться говорить этим удивительным голосом.

Очень часто я говорю этим удивительным голосом примерно два года. Конечно, с однокурсниками я говорила своим голосом, иначе они бы меня не правильно поняли.

Учитель прекрасно знала, что мне понравилось.

Мне казалось, что мы - единое целое. Две стороны одной монеты. Две ведьмы из Шотландии. Два трансфигуратора. Два профессора Хогвартса.

- Родители не догадываются даже до половины из того, что между нами. Они думают, что их дочь будет спать одна в кровати, начнём с этого.

- Этим и закончим. Кровать - это ерунда.

- Ну что? - поинтересовалась я и нежно провела рукой по щеке Минервы.

Мисс МакГонагалл лишь застонала от возбуждения.

- У нас есть время. Мы _свободны_.

- Теперь мы не увидим в зеркале Еиналеж ничего, кроме реальности.

- Каждый человек стремится к этому, но очень мало кто достигает.

- Я никогда не могла даже подумать о том, что однажды ты признаешься в том, что любишь меня. Потом мы отправимся к тебе домой.

- Не к «тебе», а к нам.

- Тогда я об этом даже мечтать не могла. Так вот, мы будем у тебя дома, а вечером того же дня мы ляжем в одну кровать.

- Между прочим я дала себе слово: если мы выживем, то всё будет именно так, а может и больше.

- А куда больше?

- Ну, например, я могла бы целовать тебя чаще, чем это было с первого мая по сегодняшний день. Кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать?

Судя по тому, как я смотрела на мисс МакГонагалл, то, что я чувствовала, было понятно без слов.

- Зачем ты на меня так смотришь?

- Как именно?

- Ты пригласила меня домой, чтобы соблазнить?

- Может быть, я пригласила тебя, чтобы _ты_ меня соблазнила?

- Скорее наоборот. Но, если ты хочешь, я могу это сделать.

Я медленно провела ладонью по щеке обожаемой ведьмы. Потом я посмотрела в удивительные синие глаза и поняла, что мисс МакГонагалл хотела что-то большее.

- Потерпи, Минерва, совсем скоро будет награда. Осталось чуть-чуть.

Я нарочно говорила тихим голосом и делала это очень соблазнительно.

По правде, мы уже давно друг друга соблазнили. Но мне было приятно сделать это самой. Ведь перед битвой Минерва, можно сказать, соблазнила меня.

- Ведьма ждала и я поняла, что она сейчас на меня набросится с поцелуями.

- Совсем скоро, любимая. Ты будешь очень довольна.

Желание росло у нас обеих с каждой секундой. Я сдерживалась, потому что хотела, чтобы мы обе дошли до такого состояния когда будет очень трудно остановиться. Чтобы награда была ещё более желанной.

«Кажется, мы уже готовы», - подумала я, глядя на возбуждённую ведьму. - «Награда будет очень приятной...»

Я поцеловала Минерву прямо в губы. Мне казалось, что я в раю. Хотя, если я целую _Минерву_... Может я попала на Олимп? (Не смотря на то, что я с Минервой, а не с Афиной.)

Мисс МакГонагалл ответила на поцелуй.

Я уже не была уверена, кто кого хочет снова соблазнить. Я никогда не могла бы представить, что такое возможно.

Нежный и, одновременно, жаркий поцелуй, который невозможно закончить...

- Это было замечательно, Гера. Ожидание этого стоило.

- Если бы я попала на Олимп, то там бы такого не было.

- Там была бы Афина, а не...

- Я знаю. Но это был удивительный поцелуй. Проще поверить в то, что это было на Олимпе, а не в доме шикарной ведьмы.

- Двух ведьм, дорогая.

- Замечательное невербальное согласие на многократное повторение.

- Я об этом не подумала. Мерлин, это чудесно!

XXX

Вскоре мы пожелали друг другу «Спокойной ночи» и заснули в объятиях друг друга.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3 «3 words, 8 letters.»

РЕЙТИНГ ИЗМЕНЁН с T (PG-13) на M (R).

Когда я проснулась, уже светило солнце.

Я почувствовала, как моя любимая медленно провела рукой по моей спине.

- Awww... Ми... на!

- Я была почти уверена в твоей реакции. Но услышать _это_... И понять, _почему_ ты _так_ реагируешь на мои прикосновения. - Ведьма снова провела рукой по моей спине.

Я опять застонала от прикосновений Минервы.

Мисс МакГонагалл повернула меня к себе и приподняла ночную рубашку.

- Любимая, хочешь мне кое-что показать?

- Что именно? - поинтересовалась я.

- Твоё замечательное тело, а точнее... Минерва положила руку мне на грудь.

- Ты тоже, Мина.

- Естественно. Только я - первая.

Минерва медленно раздела меня, а потом бросила ночную рубашку в другой конец кровати.

- Вначале ведьма просто смотрела на моё голое тело, а потом...

Мина провела пальцем вдоль края моих коротких трусов.

- Хочешь немного ниже? - соблазнительно прошептала Минерва.

Вместо ответа я застонала.

Ведьма раздвинула мои ноги и стала гладить самый центр через трусы.

Прикосновения всего лишь одного указательного пальца Мины заставили меня забыть обо всём на свете. Я могла только стонать от того, что делала со мной Минерва.

- Дааа... Ооо...

Ведьма убрала палец. Вместо этого она положила руку между ногами и стала гладить.

Я стала снова стонать. Я не могла сдержать свои эмоции. Это было не реально.

Минерва провела руками по моим бёдрам, животу...

- Хочешь что-нибудь более возбуждающее?

Я улыбнулась.

- Хорошо. Только сначала ляг на спину, мне будет удобнее кое-что сделать.

Я легла на спину и почему-то раздвинула ноги.

- Если ты хочешь ещё, тогда... - Ведьма стала медленно массировать мои ягодицы...

XXX

- Теперь - моя очередь... - выдохнула я.

- Теперь - да.

- С чего бы начать? - спросила я, смотря на прекрасное тело любимой. - Ах, да. Кажется, тебе пора снять с себя всё лишнее.

Я раздела Минерву, и её ночная рубашка присоединилась к моей.

Я стала гладить живот ведьмы.

Совсем скоро я услышала её тихие стоны.

Я продвигалась ниже...

Мы были обе счастливы от того, что я делала. _Особенно Минерва._

Я медленно гладила каждый участок кожи и вскоре оказалась совсем низко.

Я провела по краю трусов Минервы. _Мы не хотели большего._ Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. Может быть, то, что делала со мной любимая.

Я несколько раз медленно провела рукой между ног Минервы. Через материал, не больше.

Ведьма неожиданно застонала. Как раньше? Нет. Немного громче. В этих звуках чувствовалось удовлетворение.

XXX

- Сколько времени?

- У нас каникулы, поэтому это не имеет значения.

- Мне просто интересно.

- Девять двадцать шесть, - ответила я, когда посмотрела на будильник.

- У нас есть время. - Минерва улыбнулась.

- Нет. Не важно, сколько сейчас времени. У нас целые каникулы.

- Кстати, на следующей неделе я помогу тебе подготовиться к преподаванию.

- Спасибо, дорогая, - поблагодарила я. - Минерва, я вчера сказала, что хотела бы... но...

- Да, ты сказала, что очень хотела бы, чтобы я была твоей бабушкой. Но сейчас ты имеешь в виду, «да, но». Я думаю также. Когда-то, ещё недавно, я была твоя мама Львица. Твоя Хогвартская мама. Но...

Я не дала договорить.

- Мама! - закричала я, почти плача от счастья.

- В школе - да. Но сейчас - нет. Это нормально. Так должно быть. Время прошло. Твоя мама - Джин Грэйнджер, а не Минерва МакГонагалл.

- Нет, пожалуйста... - Я не пыталась сдерживать слезы.

Ведьма посмотрела на меня, а потом погладила по голове. - Прошу тебя, успокойся. Если ты хочешь, то будет нечто большее, чем то, о чём ты меня просишь.

Я сразу перестала плакать и удивлённо посмотрела на мисс МакГонагалл. - Большее? - наконец, спросила я.

- Может быть, тебе в это трудно поверить, но это возможно.

Я не могла понять, что Минерва имеет в виду.

- Для того, чтобы что-то случилось, один человек говорит другому несколько слов, потому, что надеется на согласие. Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что значит это «что-то»?

Я не могла поверить в то, что почти сказала Минерва. Я прекрасно знала, что услышу эти слова. Может быть, потом, но это абсолютно не важно.

- Моя будущая жена, - тихо произнесла я.

- Миссис МакГонагалл, не так ли?

- Как и ты.

- Моя будущая жена, - повторила ведьма мои слова, чтобы ещё сильнее ощутить, насколько это прекрасно.

- А когда ты об этом подумала? - спросила я.

- После того, как ты заплакала.

- Только сейчас? - удивилась я.

- Да. Когда ты училась в школе, мне было слишком сложно. Не знаю, как я смогла дождаться ночи первого мая. Ночи перед финальной битвой, когда я впервые смогла поцеловать тебя. Причём, только потому, что я боялась, что мы можем погибнуть.

- Начнём с того, что я подошла к тебе, а не ты ко мне.

- Это неважно, я бы всё равно нашла тебя и сказала правду. Я видела, как ты на меня смотришь. Прости, но я почти влезла к тебе в душу, естественно, без Легиллименции. Я знала, что ты для Рона всего лишь друг. _Я знала_. Жена - это мама, друг, любимая и учитель в одном лице.

- Значит, я в какой-то степени, твоя дочь!

- Не сейчас, но скоро.

- «Скоро» - это когда?

- В последнее лето второго тысячелетия. Совсем старая стала. В следующем году мне будет восемьдесят лет.

- Ерунда! А мне будет уже двадцать. Минерва, ты выглядишь моложе.

- Да, моя козочка. Тебе будет всего лишь двадцать. Мы обе родились в год козы. Я старше тебя на шестьдесят лет, то есть пять полных кругов.

- Не совсем на шестьдесят, - поправила я.

- В такой разнице пятнадцать дней роли не играют.

- К тому же, ты родилась в десять сорок семь пополудни, а я в три пятнадцать пополудни.

- Может, начнёшь считать секунды? - спросила Минерва и засмеялась.

- Я серьёзно.

XXX

После ужина мы сидели на диване и читали.

Что ещё мы могли делать?

Через некоторое время Минерва отложила книгу. Я заметила это и тоже перестала читать.

Ведьма встала. Я последовала её примеру.

Мисс МакГонагалл подошла совсем рядом ко мне.

Несколько секунд мы стояли рядом друг с другом.

Но потом, ведьма сказала то, что хотела сказать, чтобы услышать мой ответ.

- Гермиона, я очень сильно люблю тебя уже много лет. Будь моей женой.

- Конечно, да, Минерва, - ответила я и крепко обняла самую любимую женщину.

- Теперь, мы - две невесты, - радостно сказала Минерва.

XXX

- Да... Жениться в семьдесят девять лет! Не все волшебники до такого возраста доживают, не говоря уже об этом. А про маглов я даже и не говорю.

- Между прочим, семьдесят девять при сложении цифр равняется семи.

- Самое магическое число. Уже восьмой раз.

- Пора спать, любимая. Уже поздно.

- Не могу. Я думаю о том, что ещё совсем недавно, первого мая, ты ничего не знала. Может быть, надеялась, да?

- Я _хотела_ надеяться. Когда я шла к тебе, чтобы сказать правду, я надеялась, что ты, как минимум, не отругаешь меня. Я хотела, чтобы ты хоть что-то чувствовала ко мне. Хотя бы, совсем чуть-чуть. Ты _так_ посмотрела на меня, что я всё поняла. Почти сразу ты призналась, что любишь меня. Но потом, почти сразу, когда ты поцеловала меня... Все страхи остались далеко позади. Мы хотели только одного - выжить и остаться вместе. Навсегда.

- Я тоже помню, что тогда чувствовала. Я позвала тебя с собой, потому что хотела, чтобы мы были вместе перед страшной финальной битвой, чтобы мы могли случайно касаться друг друга. Что было ещё, дорогая?

- Полминуты, пожалуйста, Минерва.

- Я сразу согласилась. Я не могла сопротивляться. Если бы только был мир! Но я подумала, что если бы не было войны, то, естественно, мы бы ждали до конца июня. А, может быть, ничего бы не случилось.

- Нет, обязательно бы случилось. Обязательно! Гриффиндорка должна быть мужественной.

- Полминуты... Я не думала сопротивляться просьбе моей дорогой девочки. На верху северной башни, почти не отрываясь друг от друга целовались две ведьмы - Гермиона и Минерва. Всего полминуты. По времени - слишком мало, но по силе ощущений - слишком много.

- Ну, и что бы обязательно случилось?

- Если бы... В самый последний день я подошла к твоему кабинету и постучала. Ты спросила о том, кто за дверью и, естественно, я вошла.

- Простите, профессор МакГонагалл, что я пришла, просто сегодня - последний день, и...

- Гермиона, садись, пожалуйста.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, я не могу. Покинуть школу, значит... Я больше не буду здесь. За эти годы Хогвартс стал моим вторым домом. «А ты стала мне самым дорогим человеком. Минерва, я не смогу жить без тебя. Я не выдержу...» - добавила я про себя.

- Я тоже, Гермиона. Я тоже люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой.

- Это - правда, профессор МакГонагалл? - Я не верила тому, что сказала Минерва.

- В Хогвартсе меня называют «профессор МакГонагалл» или просто «профессор», в магловской школе меня бы звали «мисс МакГонагалл». Пожалуйста, называй меня «Минерва», хорошо?

- Да, Минерва, - улыбнулась я.

- Вот так бы всё и было, - закончила я.

- Нет, это было бы только предисловие к огромному бесконечному роману длиной в оставшуюся жизнь. Было бы кое-что ещё.

- Например?

- Точно. Я знаю, что бы я сделала. Я знаю, что бы ты хотела. Что бы мы обе хотели.

- Полминуты? - спросила я.

- Да, только дольше. Итак... Я встала из-за стола, подошла к Гермионе и подняла её со стула.

- Меня не волновало, что именно сейчас будет. Единственное, что было важно, - моя любимая Минерва держит меня за руку.

- Я остановилась и отпустила руку. Потом я повернулась к бывшей студентке (как я была счастлива от одной мысли об этом) и одной рукой обняла её за талию. А потом я прижалась губами к губам Гермионы. - Минерва замолчала.

- Пожалуйста, не продолжай, - попросила я.

- Хорошо, - сказала ведьма.

Минерва легла совсем близко ко мне и поцеловала прямо в губы. Я сразу же поняла, что произошло, и ответила на поцелуй.

«До конца далеко», - подумала я, когда продолжила поцелуй.

Мы с трудом смогли остановиться.

- Такой бесконечный сладостный поцелуй был бы в тот день? Мой первый настоящий поцелуй? Не с кем-нибудь, а самой богиней ума и красоты Минервой МакГонагалл?

- Да, если бы ты сразу осмелела и присоединилась бы ко мне. А что ты сказала про меня? Ха-ха! Ум - да, но красота... Не сейчас, точно.

- Я не могу описать, насколько ты прекрасна. Когда я впервые увидела тебя, то, естественно, тебя не знала. Если бы я знала, что ты - ведьма, но мы бы впервые встретились не в Хогвартсе, то я бы могла подумать, что ты - богиня. Честное слово. Но, когда я стояла недалеко от тебя, я увидела твои глаза. Огромные, синие... - Я застонала. - А потом я услышала твой голос. - Я повторила одно предложение из речи, которую сказала Минерва в день нашей встречи. Я сказала его тем же голосом. Мне слишком повезло, я умею говорить чужими голосами. Но иногда, только иногда, говорю лишь голосом Минервы, потому что люблю его больше, чем свой собственный голос. Намного больше.

- А теперь можно спать, Гермиона. Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной ночи, Минерва.


End file.
